This document relates to a method and system for assessing the environmental impact of an item of process equipment, such as a printer or print-related device.
Customers of managed print services are keenly interested in understanding the environmental impacts of those services. Currently, environmental assessment data is limited to actual usage of consumables such as paper, toner, and/or energy. Some systems, such as those described in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2010/0315667, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, provide assessments of the carbon footprint of a device. However, device users continue to demand more precise data.
This disclosure is directed to an improved method and system for assessing the environmental impact of one or more items of equipment in a processing or production facility, such as print devices in a print shop.